


Fury Prologue

by StarGazer (StarGazer0365)



Series: Fury (Hermitcraft Fanfiction) [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, At least I hope there is humor, Fluff and Humor, Grian saved the day, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Lore - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Prologue, Winged!Grian, okay no more tags I promise, up to you I suppose, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazer0365/pseuds/StarGazer
Summary: Grian and Taurtis are out of school for the day. It was time to go to the park, but things don't exactly go to plan.(The prologue for my fanfiction Fury! Please read this before that, or it won't make that much sense and you'll be asking questions.)
Series: Fury (Hermitcraft Fanfiction) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109939
Kudos: 40





	Fury Prologue

“Hurry up, G!” yelled the boy. “The bell just rang!”

“Coming, Tart!” yelled back the other boy. 

Grian caught up to Taurtis in no time, and the two began walking together. When Grian arrived, Taurtis rolled his eyes.

“What?” Grian asked.

“You called me Tart. It’s Taurtis.” he replied.

Grian chuckled, “Well, you have lots of nicknames, Tostitos.”

Taurtis looked away in embarrassment and the duo continued walking. They joked and laughed, but after a while they decided that they should do something. They chose to go to the park.

Taurtis chuckled randomly when Grian talked halfway through the stroll.

“What? Grian asked curiously.

“Nothing,” Taurtis replied. “your accent.”

“Excuse me?”

“Your Britishness, it’s funny sometimes, you know?”

Grian scoffed, “Well, American accents are overrated.”

Taurtis laughed and the two cruised for a while. Grian knew Taurtis didn’t mean anything about the accents, and vise versa. Grian was always teased about his accent, but Taurtis knew that the way somebody speaks shouldn’t decide their personality. Grian was the only British person in his entire neighborhood, which made him an easy target for bullying. Grian was a bit sensitive, having very low self esteem, but Taurtis was always there to help him grow thick skin. How? By teasing him more. That helped a lot for Grian, and he learned to have fun. He still got offended easily, but not so often.

“Come on dude! We’re here!”

“Coming, T!”

The two kids ran to the playground with huge smiles on their faces. They climbed up the steps and got to the point with the bridges. Grian stopped to look around and cautiously cross, but Taurtis, being the adventurer he was, climbed up to the highest point of the playground, the tip of the castle top. Grian yelled for Taurtis to get down, but he refused. Suddenly, Taurtis began wobbling and fell off the edge, tumbling down to his doom. 

“GRIAN!!!” He yelled out of fear.

Grian panicked. He jumped on and off the fence as a strange fight or flight response took a hold of him. He knew that the fall wasn’t long and tall, but he couldn’t bear seeing his friend tumble. As he leaped for his best friend, something strange happened. 2 weird things popped out of his back, through his green shirt, and helped him glide to save his friend. Grian caught T in his arms as he floated down to safety. 

“Thank you so much, dude!” Taurtis squeaked out, his adrenaline running high. He gave Grian a big hug.

Grian hugged back. “You’re welcome, Taurtis.”

“How did you-” Taurtis’ words were cut off by what he saw on Grian’s back.

“What?”

“What are those-”

“What?”

“They look so-”

“Taurtis!”

Startled, Taurtis took a step back.

“Yeah?”

“What is it? What did you see?”

“It’s on your back.”

“Huh-” Grian’s mind went blank when he saw what was on him. Sticking out of his back were some tiny, red dragon wings. Grian had to admit, they looked quite elegant. He flapped them slightly and was surprised by how natural it felt.

“Dude! You’re like, magic!” Taurtis gasped.

Grian was at a loss for words. The wings were so...peculiar. Everything about them seemed other-worldly. 

_ What? These were never here before! How did they- _

But Grian’s thoughts were cut off by lightheadedness. Grian had a bit of knowledge, and he  _ did  _ know that his wings just tore through his undershirt and jumper, so that’s what hurt. Especially since they seemed fragile. He began losing his balance, trying to keep himself upright. Taurtis came to his friend’s side.

“Hey dude, what’s wrong? One second you save me and the next you feel drowsy? What the heck?”

“These..weird things tore through my shirt.” Grian muttered. “They seem fragile, so it hurt when it tore through the fabric.”

Taurtis nodded and helped his friend to the bench nearby. They sat there for a moment, Grian trying to catch his breath while Taurtis stared at the wings.

When Grian composed himself, he began asking questions. “What are these? They seem to be dragon wings...but how?”

Taurtis gasped. “You’re not a dragon, are you? Please don’t burn me oh great Grian!”

Grian laughed, “No, I’m not a dragon...but..”

He opened his palm and concentrated hard. Suddenly, fire appeared. Grian shut his hand into a fist in surprise. 

He looked around his area trying to see if anybody was near them. Luckily, they were alone. 

“Hey G! We should check the library! For...you know.” Taurtis motioned to his wings.

Grian nodded. “Just..one sec..” 

“What are you trying to do?”

“Shut the wings.”

“But-”

“Just let me try.”

Taurtis nodded. Grian shut his eyes tightly and smiled when they faded back into him. It was slightly uncomfortable, but at least they were gone. Taurtis grabbed Grian’s hand and dragged him to the library. There, they looked at the “Mythological Stories” section. Taurtis pulled out a book from the third shelf. 

“Alright.” Taurtis began. “Here we go.

“The Mytholegends live among us. They are blessed creatures with spiritualistic abilities. They are a diverse species of mortals. These Mytholegends have many categories, which are all listed in this encyclopedia of these metaphysical souls.”

Taurtis looked up at Grian who was twiddling his thumbs on the table while his friend read.

“Should I?” he motioned to the book. Grian nodded.

Taurtis flipped through the pages. “Ah, here we go!”

He began again, “Preuenyes, or Dragisins, are one of the most vicious yet  ingenious species of Mytholegends recorded in history. They are very dexterous at flying and flames. Dragisins can fly very briskly and have great aim. They can breathe fire and hold fire in the palm of their hand if they wish, and as long as it is one by their variety, they won’t be burned. They can forge fire circles around them, as well as other structures. Their ruler, Tiamat, is worshipped and ravishing, using her luxury to improve her society and make her species one of the most powerful in the world, though there are not many of them.”

Grian stared at Taurtis with a concerned look. Taurtis met his eyes and they both exchanged awkward expressions.

“Dude, Mytholegend or not, we will still be buds, right?” Taurtis asked with concern.

“Always.” Grian replied. “Without a doubt.”

Grian got out of his seat and pushed his chair in.

“Well, I guess I’m magic.”

“Yeah...but hey! You are still Grian, the British dragon!”

Grian snorted. “Wanna go to my house to play video games?”

“Yes! Oh yes!” Taurtis laughed.

_ Things can’t get worse, right? _ thought Grian.

_ Right? _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm StarGazer! This is my first AO3 post, and it's a prologue for my fanfiction. The first chapter is coming out soon! Hope you stick around to read and hope you enjoy! Stay safe!


End file.
